nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Entry Test for Genis
'Participants' Inkuato Genis 'Title: Theme Test' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: There has been a flood in the rivers outside the village and you are heading back home from a tiring mission with your two team mates. As you get to the river you think you hear shouting and come to find one person climbing the high water bank and another was clinging upon a slowly shrinking rock in the middle of the waters. The rain is pouring and the banks are crumbling while the person in the middle is finding less of a hand hold on the rock. React. Guest_MechaGenesis: He frowns slightly, swiping the hair from his eyes that had begun to cling to his face due to the rain. He glanced at the two men that were with him to see if they saw what he saw before nodding. The downpour was far too loud to allow his voice to be heard so he simply pointed at the man climbing up the bank before motioning for those two to take care of him. Seeing the woman in more peril, he took it upon himself to save her before the water was allowed to claim her life. He reached the bank just severl feet from the rock she desperately clung to and narrowed his eyes. Swimming in this current would be suicide and he had no rope with him either. Glacing around, the male noticed a rather tall tree that had begun to come uprooted by the current eroding at it's edges. Taking a deep breath to steady his mind, he made his way over to it, fighting against the rain and muck sucking at his feet. Ignoring the fact that he lost his sandles along the way, he pressed his shoulder against the thick trunk of the tree, once, twice, and then once more much harder. The tree gave away, almost taking him with it as it collided with the water and sent the murky current into a massive splash. The tree budged a few inches from the currents streingth but for the most part it held, the upper portion sitting against the rock. Already the woman was clinging to it for deal life but her hands slipped across the slick surface as bark broke away and almost caused her to fall in. Cursing under his breath, he mounted the tree, clinging onto it with his arms and legs before scooting his way across. The bark tore at the fabric of his clothes and dug into his flesh causing him to bleed but he sitll inched his way further. "Hold on miss!" He yelled over the roar, "Just hold on!" His voice wasn't heard but the woman still looked to him, knowing what he was saying. Reaching her, he gripped her forearm as she slipped into the river, the current almost dragging him in as well. With all his streingth, he pulled her onto the trunk gripping her by the waist as soon as she was close enough to do so and held her close to his body until she managed to get a firm grip on the trunk. He got up close to her ear and yelled "I need you to go first! I don't know if this tree will hold!" Heaing him, she nodded and squirmed passed his body, crawling down the trunk at a slow pace. Guest_MechaGenesis: He urged her along, not daring to turn around at the risk of falling off the trunk as soon as he tried. He stopped every few moments to glance behind himself to check her progress. Due to the heavy rain, he had never taken the time to notice what she looked like and even now that seemed pointless so his vision never lingered on her for more than a few seconds at a time in order to not lose his tempo followed by a loss of balance. After what seemed like hours on end, the woman hopped off the trunk and held out her hand, a look of fear clouding her face. She shouted something but it was lost to the wind. She repeated it once more and still her voice was lost until she pointed at the trunk itself. It was then that the male figured out what she was trying to tell him. The trunk's hold on the bank was just a few moment from cllapsing under the erosion, causing the tree to get swept up in the current as well. He quickened his pace, doing his best to beat the current but... it was too late. Just moments before he hopped off, the current finished it's dirty work and removed all the sediment holding th tree in place. He cursed as the tree jarred suddenly before being swept up into the river. He cursed repeatedly under his breath, seeing his pace pick up. It wasn't until he looked over at his teamates on the bank that he acknowledged the fact that they had succeeded. The cold waves racked his body, sending shivers through him. HIs fatigue, now becoming noticeable as the adrenaline faded, hit him even harder than the water, making his grip loosen and his mind waver. His vision became splotchy as black spots started to appear across his eyes, a feinting spell threatening to hit him. The nexy wave that hit him sucked him into the water, plunging him into the debths but the cold had wiped away all feeling, leaving him numb. Yet still he wore a content smile on his face. He had after all saved two lifes today... and that was.... something.... right?..... Guest_MechaGenesis: When he awoke once more, he felt as if he was coughing up his insides, water spilling from his lungs as he gasped for dear life. After a rather violent coughing fits, he spit mud from his mouth once more and looked up. It was the woman he had saved, now wiping mud from her mouth with the back of her hand. The rain had subdued itself now, the roar only existing in his ears at the moment as he felt the water that flooded them. He looked down at himself, clothes in tatters and features lost to the murky blackness caused from being rolled through debris and such. Wiping his face, he slung some mud from it and at least attempted to wipe the hair from his face. After sputtering bit more and getting past the massive head ache he had all he could mutter was "How?" The woman just smiled at him, giving a slight wink. For the first time he truely looked at her. She was a rather beautiful woman, clothed in thin blue garments of what appeared to be... Greek origin? But that can't be right... When he wiped his eyes once more to figure out what he was looking at, the woman was gone, onlu a ripple in the water alerting her existance. 'End Results:' Mentioned the use of marks and gave him a Genin application.